


Miyamura Cuts His Hair

by koussa



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koussa/pseuds/koussa
Summary: Basically a "what went through Miyamura's mind before he decided to cut his hair" fanfic. This would have taken place somewhere in chapter 26 of the manga.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Miyamura Cuts His Hair

The whispers surrounded him. Everywhere he went, Izumi Miyamura could hear the gossip of his classmates as they walked to school. “Those two don’t suit each other.” “Hori-san looks better with Ishikawa-kun.” “Miyamura-san is so gloomy.”

Miyamura gritted his teeth in the corner, his long hair covering his somber expression. He couldn’t stand it, but his classmates weren’t wrong. Miyamura was dark and gloomy. He had been that way since he was a child. But Hori shouldn’t be subject to these rumors because of him. After all, the rumors only started after a late night of shenanigans at the Hori household that caused Miyamura to stay over. Because of that, it was only natural for the two of them to walk to school together. But once their schoolmates saw them leaving the house, everyone was gossiping about whether they were dating.

Miyamura wished he could admit that they were dating. In fact, he wanted everyone to know that he was dating her. But he just didn’t have the courage to face what other people thought of them.

It wasn't that he didn't have feelings for her either. He really liked Hori, all the different sides of her. From her popular front when she was at school, to her motherly, weird antics at home. But Miyamura didn’t want to ruin her image. He didn’t want to be an ugly stain to her bright cheerful appearance. But most of all, he didn’t want anyone to bad-mouth her. Miyamura may be dull but Hori wasn’t. He couldn’t bear the way that his classmates were criticizing Hori’s taste.

During their walk to school, Hori-san told him that she was fine if their classmates continued these rumors. To not be bothered by them. But that thought did not sit right with Miyamura. 

"H-hori-san?" asked Miyamura weakly.

Hori stopped walking and looked at Miyamura curiously.

"Do you think I'm gloomy?"

She looked at him surprised, "You're not gloomy at all! Have you seen yourself outside the classroom? You even jumped over a fence just to buy me three packs of eggs. No gloomy person would ever go to such lengths for that!” Hori chuckled at the memory.

_ Ahh! That's what I love about Hori-san, _ he thought.  _ She treats everyone equally regardless of their physical appearance, status, or hobbies. And gets to know them for who they are, their actions and not for their appearance. _

Miyamura smiled at her. A true wide mouthed grin that he hadn't done in forever. One that tilted his head to allow for his long bangs to sweep to the side, framing his delicate face.

"See! Point proven, you don't look depressing at all," smiled Hori.

His cheeks heated up. He wasn't used to compliments like this at all. But then a thought struck his head. If he had the potential to look less dull then he could change for her. And maybe then less people will criticize her for hanging out with him.

But there was one problem with changing how he looked. His long hair was currently being used to hide all of his ear piercings. If he didn't have that then everyone would be curious about how and why he got them. That wasn't something he was ready to share.

A shout pierced through his thoughts, "Hurry up or else we'll be late for class!"

He zoned back in. Why was he hesitating? If Hori had accepted him for who he was then maybe his classmates could as well... piercings and all.

"Wait for me! I'm coming!" yelled Miyamura as they ran past the school gates together.


End file.
